Loving Him
by whatsername104
Summary: A story about Lily and James getting together... Please read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

__

A/N: This is Lily writing in her journal. It's kinda like her thoughs, but It's just a short little beginning thingy type. It's also her P.O.V.

__

It was a feeling I have never had before. There was something in the pit of my stomach, as if my stomach wasn't even there. I felt good inside, but scared. I only get it when I am with him. It makes me feel special, even though I know I'm not.

Just looking at him made my knees lock, and still does. His eyes alone are intoxicating. They are a deep shade of brown, and will always tell how he feels. His messy black hair can't be tamed, but that doesn't matter to me. I like it. There is also his smile. You can never see him without one, even when he's feeling down. He always makes the best of things with his signature smile.

He always tries to make me feel happy, with funny jokes, or just saying the right thing. He never make-

" What are you doing?" he asked as he sits down next to me. I was sitting on the Head Common Room sofa, writing in my journal.

"Nothing," I said as I closed my small notebook. I looked into his eyes, and could tell he was a little tired," What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just got back from quidditch."

I could tell. Even though he had showered, I could still smell a distinct stench of sweat on him. I don't mind though. I'm not one of those girlfriends who is picky about how you look or smell. Whatever floats your boat. Besides, it isn't that bad of a smell.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked as he put his hand through my hair.

"No reason. Just thinking," I said as I stared into the fire that was blazing in front of us.

"What about?"

"Us," I whispered. he sat there with no reply. I looked up at him, and found him smiling as usual. I smiled back.

"What?" he asked widining his grin.

"Nothing," I said as I shook my head.

"Li-ly! I wanna know," he said in a whiny tone.

I put y arms around his neck and kissed him. I pulled away slowly, but he pulled me back. I put my hand through his hair as he deepened the kiss.

"James ... ," I whispered as I pulled away. I was lost for words. I didn't know how to finish the sentence I thought I was going to say.

"What? Aren't you going to finish? Aren't you going to say that you want to go up to my room and have wild and crazy sex?" he said laughing. I gave him a playful slap across the face.

"Ow! That hurt," he said as he put a hand on his cheek.

"You deserved it."  
  
"I was just joking," he said as he leaned on me. I gave him a raised eyebrow," What? I was!"

"Sure, whatever," I said as I curled up on his lap. I leaned my head on his chest.

"I really was just joking Lils," he whispered in my ear a few minutes later.

"I know," I said softly. I closed my eyes and thought of everything I felt. I felt James move his arm, and I opened my eyes to see what he was doing," James, don't do that."

He had grabbed my diary, and opened it. I sometimes let him read some of it, but I didn't want him to read what I had just read. I wasn't the type of person who shared their feelings right away. I always had to wait, to see if it was real, then share them.

"What? I was just moving it," he said as he set it down," Is there something in there you don't want me to read?"

He grinned at me suggestively.

"Yes, but nothing like that," I said as I got off him, and lay down on the couch.

"Hey, I was gonna do that!" James said with a pout. I scrunched inwards, and pointed to the space next to me, where he lay down. He did this often, sometimes at night, when I got wicked nightmares. Every time he did, it felt right. It was something that just fit with everything.

"Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I thought about what he just said. My mind was going at 1,000 mph. I didn't know what to say. He knew how I was with my feelings, and he probably knew I wasn't going to answer. I knew he loved me, I just had never heard him say it before. My mouth, however, was going faster than my brain.

"I love you too," I said as I faced him. He gave me a startled look. He reacted the way I thought he was going to, surprised, confused. I smiled, shook my head, then kissed him.

__

A/N: Do you all like it? Please review!!! Also, please tell me if I should keep it as a one shot, because as i was writing it, I thought about it, and thought maybe it should be more than one chapter. But, I like it this way. Maybe this will be a prologue or something. Anyways, please tell me!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I never thought I would ever be with him. I mean, I used to think he was a horrible person, a bullying toe rag, an annoying prat, an insufferable git. But something about him changed. He came back seventh year seeming more mature, more …

I was sitting in the Heads compartment on the train, waiting to arrive at Hogwarts for my last year, and also for the new Head Boy. He was late, which was-

"Sorry I'm late," said a voice as a shadowy figure walked into the compartment.

"You? What are you doing in here?" I snapped

"I'm Head Boy," he said as he sat down.

"You, Head Boy?" I said, with a great look of shock on my face.

"Yes," he said softly. He looked out the window, and we didn't speak the rest of the way.

What was Dumbledore thinking making Potter head Boy? I mean, he may be in the top of the class but he's horrible to the Slytherins and he's just so rude and mean. He is an arrogant prick who never thinks about-

"Lily, sorry to interrupt you, but we're here," he said as he stood up and opened the door. He held it open for her, and they walked together in silence outside of the train.

So I guess he has changed a little. I mean, when we arrived, he didn't go straight to his friends, but he helped some of the younger students find their way, and then helped me with my belongings. He then walked quietly to the carriage and sat down, not once asking me out or anything. Once we reached the castle, he quickly got out and went to gather the first years to take them to professor McGonagal. He didn't pull any pranks during the feast, and didn't create any ruckus. It was like something really changed over the holidays.

"James, are you alright?" I asked on the way to professor Dumbledore's office after the feast.

"I'm perfectly fine. Why?" he said with a genuine smile.

"I don't know, you just seem … different."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I haven't decided yet," she said with a grin.

"Well, hopefully it is," he said with a smirk.

A/N: I decided to continue with this story after a couple years of leaving it a one shot. Hopefully it turns out well. Please review!


End file.
